


holy ghost

by iwillstayalive



Series: inspired by music [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kissing, Singer!magnus, singer!Magnus Bane, singer!alec, soft almost boyfriends, soft kiss, tho this one is implicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “You have a new muse, then?” Alec asks, afraid of the answer, scared of the fact that someone new is in Magnus’s life that isn’t him, giving him butterflies and inspiring song writings sessions about them. And this soon? His trip didn’t last that long, how on earth--“Oh, Alexander” Magnus sighs as he comes to a halt and touches his cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Don’t you know by now that you inspire all of my songs?”





	holy ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Title and lyrics of the song are from [Holy Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDNb3rcZ7EM&feature=youtu.be)  
> by BORNS. I recommend you guys to listen to it. It's an experience.
> 
> I just had to write something with it, it's so beautiful. 
> 
> Thank you to dear [Bri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire/works) for betaing this piece and I apologize If I’m wrong or messed up with any musical/voice terms. I tried to look up for them and did my best<3 I just needed to pour the feels this song gave me.
> 
> Massive thank you to my best friend for showing this song to me. Te quiero mucho mi vida. 
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

 

* * *

 

“A new song, then?”

“Yes, I just feel so inspired recently and I don’t know, eager, I guess? To tell them and the world how I feel-- honestly, it’s like a religious experience, loving them,” Magnus says lovingly and soft, like something’s just settled into place, while walking with Alec to the music room were Magnus’s musicians were waiting for him.

“You have a new muse, then?” Alec asks, afraid of the answer, scared of the fact that someone new is in Magnus’s life _that isn’t him,_ giving him butterflies and inspiring song writings sessions about them. And this soon? His trip didn’t last that long, how on earth--

“ _Oh, Alexander_ ” Magnus sighs as he comes to a halt and touches his cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Don’t you know by now that you inspire all of my songs?”

Alec almost chokes on nothing.

“Wh-what,” he manages to stutter. He can feel a faint blush covering the cheek Magnus just touched. 

“Why don’t you take a seat and listen to a bit, hm? Then you can tell me what you think of it,” Magnus says as he walks to the center of the room, where the violinists and cellists were waiting for him. He sits in the middle.

Alec marches his way to the chairs closest to the door and makes himself comfortable while processing the new brand piece of information that _he’s Magnus Bane’s muse. Holy shit._

Could this mean that Magnus feels like he feels? That all of those love songs Magnus has been racking up on the Top 10 are about him? That the song he’s about to hear is about him, too? Maybe the absence caused by his impromptu business trip inspired Magnus to write this one? Is he getting ahead of himself--

The subject of his musings pulls him out of this thoughts.

“Ready, Alexander? You’re gonna be the first one to listen to this new song,” Magnus tells him with a little smile playing on his lips.

Alec can feel the corners of his mouth going up too, forming an answering smile. He couldn’t help himself. “It’s even more special, then. Dazzle me once again with your talent and the debut of. . .”

Alec sees the corners of Magnus eyes crinkle with his smile at the comment. He looked up and stared right into Alec’s eyes. “This song is called _Holy Ghost”._

Magnus takes a deep breath. _“One, two. . . one, two, three, four.”_

Soft melodic notes fill the air, a classical air to them. Both instruments play in sync, a nostalgic, ethereal aura charging the room. And this was just from the instrumental part.

Then Magnus’s voice steps in.

 _“Baby, baby, baby,”_ he sings softly into the mic. _“I was scared of being lost in love.”_

Magnus closes his eyes and leans a little to the right, completely lost in the lyrics and the music. _“Ohhh, I crave it on the daily”._ He opens his eyes, heavy with an unreadable expression Alec couldn’t decipher. _“That sugar pill that dosed me up.”_

Magnus leans back a bit and sways his shoulders, dancing slowly to the cadence the instruments were creating

_“_ _Oh, it's raining, it's pouring. I picture you in the morning. The hot water and the steam, Oh the way that you feel between--”_

He lifts the hand that wasn’t holding the microphone and gestures in soft waves. “ _\--Both my hands, on your hourglass. Hours pass, I wanna watch you bloom and gimme that sweet perfume.”_

Magnus grabs the mic with both hands in the interlude and seems to be in a trance. He closes his eyes again and brings the instrument up. _“It's making my heart beat so fast._

_In my mind, you're the angel on the painted glass. Looking for high, divine, connection. I'm a lover, in need of confession.”_

_“Let me satisfy your soul.”_ Magnus’s vocals go high at this part and he drags out the last syllable while making eye contact with Alec once again.

_“Not a saint, but do I have to be?”_

 He gestures to himself with a shaking hand. _“Cause baby, you're my holy ghost.”_

He points at Alec, who’s rendered speechless by the beautiful sight that was Magnus Bane, lost in the lyrics and melody of this song, _his_ song.

 _“And I need you close, come back to me.”_ Magnus beckons Alec closer with the same finger he had pointed at him, dragging the last syllable out once again, leaving it to hang heavy in the air.

Alec was completely transfixed. He was teary-eyed. He starts clapping as soon as the last note disappears, standing up. Magnus stands, too, and makes his way towards him, teary-eyed too, Alec notices. He stops a few meters from him and seems nervous, a little shy.  

 It’s understandable. Alec feels like Magnus just poured a piece of his soul to him.

_Maybe he did._

 “So what did you think,” Magnus asks him in a rough, low voice, that is doing _so_ many things to Alec right now.

 He takes Magnus by the shoulders and steps into his personal space a little more. “I think. . .” he begins, “That I’m in heaven just by listening to your voice.”

 Magnus lets a laugh at that, a satisfied, full of warmth laugh, making Alec happy at the same time.

 “That good,” he asks, with a smirk playing on his lips.

 “Yeah,” Alec breathes, gathering his courage before asking, “So, um, I’m your muse?”

 Magnus covers both of his hands, giving them a squeeze where they’re placed on his shoulders.

“If I say yes, what would your response be,” he asks, staring up at Alec from under his lashes, blinking a little shyly again, clearly displaying his vulnerability.

Alec is going to treasure this moment forever. He leans in and murmurs against Magnus’s lips, “I say, _come satisfy my soul.”_

He connects their lips in a soft kiss, mouths gliding smoothly against each other’s, eyes closed and bodies pressed together, hands tightening, oblivious to everything but themselves in this moment.

 

The feeling is holy, indeed.


End file.
